Reunited
by fullmetaldriger
Summary: After years of seperation, Isaac finaly gets a chance to tell her what he never could before... Now with 7 Chapters.
1. Reunited

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Golden Sun, Golden Sun: The Lost Age, or anything associated with it. (and for future reference, this disclamer spans the ENTIRE story, so I don't have to keep typing it... :>)

This story takes place at an inn at Contigo, when Isaac's party joins Felix's party on GSTLA.

"Okay. Jenna, Sheba, and Mia, your rooms are to the right. Isaac, Piers, Garet, Ivan, and I will take the rooms to the left. Kraden can have his own room. Got it?" Felix lifted his head to see if everyone heard him.

Everyone else nodded their heads, and went to their rooms: except for Isaac. He just sat there, daydreaming. Ivan stayed too, trying to wake Isaac up. "Isaac! Isaac, wake up!"

Isaac snapped awake, quickly turning his head to see where he was. "Wha-? Where did everybody go?" Ivan responded to Isaac. "They went to their rooms. Weren't you listening, Isaac?" Isaac got up, wiping drool off as he did. "Uh… yeah. I was, but can you repeat what they said- I couldn't really hear." Ivan shook his head, and repeated everything Felix had said earlier. "Oh okay, I got it." Ivan headed for their rooms. "Aren't you coming, Isaac?" Isaac turned around and replied, "In a minute. I've got some business to take care of." Ivan nodded, and went to his room.

Isaac walked up to the girls' rooms. When he got there, he put his ear on the door. He could hear voices coming from the other side. He couldn't hear very much, but he could make out Sheba and Mia talking and laughing. "Where is Jenna", he thought to himself.

He raised his hand to knock on the door, but before he could knock, someone tapped him. He turned around and shut his eyes in fear. "I wasn't going in I swear, Fe-" Isaac opened his eyes to see Jenna was right there. "Are you okay, Isaac?" Jenna looked as Isaac pull himself back together. "Hi, Jenna! Um… can I talk to you for a minute?" Isaac led Jenna to a balcony outside.

Jenna and Isaac sat down on a bench in between to lamps. It was dark, so the fire from the lamps lit up the balcony. "What did you want to tell me, Isaac?" Jenna looked Isaac straight in the eye causing him to blush. "It sure has been a while, hasn't it? I almost forgot how cute you-!" Isaac caught himself before he finished what he was saying.

"What?" "Uh… it's been a long time, hasn't it?" "Yeah, it has." Isaac sighed, as Jenna didn't hear what he said. "When Saturos and Menardi took you away at Venus Lighthouse, what happened?" Jenna stood up. "First, we had to climb all the way down, and Felix had the nerve to go back up! Then, Alex left Kraden and me to fight for ourselves! Naturally, I ended up keeping us safe until we got to Idejima." "Yeah… go on…" murmured Isaac, who began daydreaming again. It seemed like his eyes were just following Jenna, and not paying attention at all. This went on for ten minutes, when Jenna woke him up. "Isaac, what happened to you and Garet when we left the tower?", Jenna said. "Well… Faran and the people of Laviro wanted us to go look for Sheba, 'cuz a giant tidal wave hit when Felix and Sheba fell off of the lighthouse-" Jenna interrupted him. "They fell off?" Isaac answered with, " Yeah, they did. Anyway, they wanted us to look for Sheba, and gave us a Lemurian boat to do it. That's when we began looking for you and everyone else, and Garet kept making fun of me because we couldn't find you." Now Jenna looked confused. "Why would he do that?" By now, Isaac had just realized that Jenna heard him say that. He thought for a minute how he was going to make something up, but he couldn't think of anything. "Because… that's what I wanted to tell you. Jenna, I-" he almost told her what he wanted to, but it started raining. Jenna covered her head. "It's starting to rain pretty badly. It's late, too. You should get some rest, Isaac." She went inside and into her room. Isaac cursed at himself for not telling the truth earlier.

"What is wrong with me? What, I can save the world, but can't even tell a girl that I like her?" He mentally kicked himself for a while, until he started sneezing. Then, he too, went inside, and to his room.


	2. Leaving Contigo

Garet walked up to Isaac's bed. "Hey, buddy! You want to wrestle?" Isaac sneezed. "Sniff No thanks. I'm not feeling too good." Garet took a closer look at him. "You don't look too good, either. We'll have Mia look at you in the morning. What were you doing, anyway? Ivan told me you had some business to take care of. You didn't see some girl who had a cold, did you?" "Something like that…" He covered his head in pillows. Garet quickly ran out, fearing he would get sick too.

In the girl's rooms, everyone stayed up talking. Mia turned her head to Sheba.

"Okay, between Ivan, Felix, and Piers, who would you rather be with?" Sheba thought for a minute. "Well, Ivan looks better, but Felix is older and stronger, and  
Piers may be too old, you know, being a Lemurian and all" she replied. "What about Garet and Isaac" Mia said. "Garet is strong and everything, but he's not that smart. Besides, Isaac is much better looking." "Not to mention, he's stronger, and he has healing powers, too." Jenna overheard the other two girls talking about Isaac. She then started thinking about her and Isaac on the balcony, and how weird he was acting. "I wonder what's wrong with him?" Then she started thinking why Isaac would be acting so strange. Her ideas went from him being sick to being sleepy, trying to be funny, and other ideas, until one came to thought over the rest. "Maybe he's… no, that can't be it. He doesn't like me like that. Besides, we've been friends since we were in diapers. Maybe he was just glad to see me since I got kidnapped." As much as she tried to get around it, she just couldn't stop thinking about the possibility that Isaac was in love with her. She blushed while trying to clear her head. She heard Sheba and Mia's conversation while trying to go to sleep. Mia was describing Isaac to Sheba. Jenna smiled, and eventually dozed off.

In the morning, everyone got up as usual, except for Isaac. "Hey, where's Isaac" called Kraden. "Is he still asleep?" Garet turned around to answer Kraden. "He was really sick yesterday. He got a cold last night from some girl." Jenna picked her ears up. "What?" Garet looked at Jenna. "He got a cold from some chick he saw yesterday. He got in really late, too. Why?" Jenna went to the boy's room to go see Isaac. Garet sighed. What's up with her? If she goes up there, she'll get a cold, too." Kraden headed to the room, too. "Mia, I think you'd better come take a look at Isaac. We can't go anywhere if he's sick." Mia agreed, and followed him to Isaac's room.

Isaac got out of bed, and went to the bathroom. "Sniff I hate being sick." He took a shower and got his clothes on. He got one boot on, and struggled with the other. He fell over, and almost out an open window. "Whoa, that was close-" right when he said that, he let out a big sneeze. "ACHOO!" He sneezed himself right out of the window. He rolled down the roof, and landed in a pile of soft ground he made with his Psynergy. "I hate being sick!"

Jenna got to Isaac's room long before anyone else got there. "Isaac? Are you in here" she said in an angry voice. "Hey! I know you hear me-?" She looked out the window. "Isaac, what are you doing down there, and who were you with when I left yesterday?" He just waved at her, because he couldn't hear a word she said. She tried to back away from the window, but tripped over Isaac's boot, and she too, fell out of the window. "Ahh! Somebody help me," she screamed when she fell. Isaac tried to get up, but Jenna landed right on top of him. "OOF! …Hi, Jenna…" They just lay there blushing and staring at each other. "If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up," Isaac thought. "Hey...um... what are you two doing?" Jenna looked up and saw Felix, standing there. She quickly got up, and dusted herself off. Isaac got off as well. "I went to go get Isaac, but I tripped over his boot and fell out of the window," Jenna stated. "You should keep your room clean, Isaac. She walked away. Felix then glared at Isaac. "I just fell out of the window! I wasn't doing anything weird! I promise," blurted Isaac, covering his face so Felix wouldn't see him blushing. "Fell out of the window, huh? You could've told her to get off of you, instead of just sitting there. I'd hate to think what would've happened to my sister if I had never came back here." Felix looked angry. "I guess it was an accident. I mean, you do already have a girlfriend, and you're probably not the type to fool around, anyway." Isaac looked confused. "I have a girlfriend already?" Felix replied, "Yeah, the one last night that gave you a cold." Isaac remembered that he got the cold from standing outside in the rain. "Oh, yeah, that girlfriend! Yeah, um... I'm loyal. I don't mess around, so… you can go now." Felix walked off, and Isaac let out a sigh of relief. If it was one thing he was sure of, it was the fact that he did not want to get on Felix's bad side. He got his boot, and waited outside the inn.

Now Jenna was certain. Isaac was in love with her. She also knew that if Felix found out that Isaac wanted her, he would try to keep them separated. She needed a plan to be Isaac's girlfriend, without anyone finding out. She happily walked to where everyone else was, so they could leave.


	3. Enter Feizi

Kraden took a head count to make sure everyone was ready to go. Assuring himself that everyone was present; they headed for the beach where the ship was. Everyone headed south, defeating any monsters that came close to the group. There was on particular battle, however, that proved challenging. A ghost- like dragon visualized in front of the group, similar to Alex's teleport ability. Isaac, Piers, Jenna, and Ivan readied their weapons. "Let's go guys! We can take this thing," Isaac shouted, as he figured this dragon was weaker than the Fusion Dragon Saturos and Menardi formed. He lunged at the beast, but got knocked back from some invisible force field. Piers tried using the Trident of Ankhol, but this force field was different from Poseidon's shield. Isaac looked at his now burning- hot hands, trying to cool them off. "If can't hit it, I'll try! Go Spark Plasma!" Nine large lightning bolts shoot from the sky, but got deflected, and Ivan ends up hitting himself and Piers. Jenna used Cool Aura, and refreshed the party. She pulled out her short sword and ran towards the dragon, and got through the barrier. She kept cutting the dragon, until a purple- haired woman tackled her. "Stop that! You're hurting her," the girl said. Ivan and Isaac recognized the girl. They both simultaneously shouted. "Feizi!"

She turned around. "Ivan! Isaac!" She ran towards the boys. Jenna got up, dusted herself off, and got angry. She watched as she hugged Ivan, but almost exploded when she saw Feizi kiss him on the cheek. "Hey-" Feizi looked at Jenna. You must be Jenna. Isaac told me all about you. Jenna looked at Isaac, and calmed down. "Did he?" Jenna and Feizi walked off talking. "Hey, Ivan. You think you and Piers can work with Garet for a while? I'm out of Psynergy." Ivan turned to Isaac. "Sure."

"What has Isaac been doing all of this time, Jenna?" Feizi asked. "Pretty much nothing but doing secluded training. He wont earn money, clean, or pretty much anything else." "That doesn't sound like him. When I first met him, he seemed like someone who would do anything for someone he cares for." Jenna knew Feizi was right. She just lied to make Feizi lose interest in Isaac. "He used to be like that, but he…" She needed to make up something quick. "Hey Jenna! I'm drained from fighting that dragon. Do you have a Psy Crystal?" Isaac blurted. "He's power mad!" Feizi gasped. "I never knew that." She walked to Isaac. "Can I talk to you in private?" As Feizi and Isaac walked, Jenna grinned. Her plan was working. She now had to find a way to dupe Felix.

Feizi looked around to make sure nobody was near, and took Isaac to a forest. She then began quickly removing Isaac's clothes. "What are you doing? I thought you wanted to talk, Feizi?" Isaac tried to get himself straight. "What's wrong? You don't want me?" Isaac stumbled with words. "Yes…I mean, no… I mean, -" Feizi cut him off by pressing his head to her chest. Even though he didn't want to, his hormones wouldn't let him get away. They got bare, and Feizi got on top of him.

"What is taking them so long? I thought she wanted to… oh shit." Jenna realized that her plan didn't work at all. She ran to Ivan. "Where did Isaac and Feizi go?" Ivan pointed to the nearby forest, and Jenna ran inside. The closer she got to the forest, the louder Feizi's moans got. "That should be me!" She ran in even faster. It got so loud, that she had to cover her ears. She got to the heart of the forest. She knew what would be there, and she wanted to grab Feizi and beat both Isaac and her to death, but didn't want to show hatred towards Isaac. In the end, all she could do is break down and cry.

Feizi got dressed, and headed out of the forest. Isaac just laid there, lost in thought. Jenna saw him lying there, too. She saw him coming to tears, just as she had. She got up, and slowly walked to him. He saw her as her hand went to his face. He flinched, thinking he was going to get slapped, but Jenna wiped the tears from his face. "You're a male these things happen, so you don't need to cry." Isaac sat up to wipe the tears off of Jenna's face. "You're a female. It's your place to get angry when you need to." Jenna smiled, and swung her hand straight across Isaac's face. "That was a little too much, now" Isaac wiped the mass of blood from his nose. "Now we should be even-" At that precise moment, she hit him again. "Okay, Jenna, you can stop no-" She hit him again. Isaac looked at Jenna in anger. "Are you trying to kill me?" At the moment, he thought she actually did want to kill him. All he could see in her eyes was rage. She hit him one last time. "I love you, Isaac. I would never try to kill you. But if I can't trust you around other women, then I'll make you wish you were dead." They just stared at each other, and then she hugged him. "Um… Jenna, I'm just about naked here." Isaac tried his hardest to keep cool. He got redressed, and they walked out of the forest together. Close to the end, Isaac asked, "Does this mean that were going out?" Jenna kissed him. Just don't tell anyone.

They laughed all the way back to the group.

"What happened? Are you okay, Isaac?" Garet put Isaac's shoulder around his neck can carried him to a flat stone. Jenna said, "We were attacked by an army of monsters. He protected me, but they wore him down". Garet went to go get help. "Ouch… I think I really am going to die-OW!" Jenna flicked his nose. Felix and Piers walked up. "Geez, Isaac! You're like walking bad luck!" Felix joked around, laughing at Isaac. "First the window, now this!" "Ha, Felix. You're so funny, I forgot to laugh." "Felix, why don't you hurry up and heal him already!" Jenna yelled at and hit Felix. "Alright, alright! I'm on it!" "You're lucky were friends, Isaac." "Why is that?" "Because were the only two earth Adepts here. Without me, you would probably be dead." "Lucky me." Isaac remembered when he and Felix were little, they would wrestle, they would only be playing, but they would always make Jenna cry. He thought to himself that if he started playing now, would he make Jenna cry, but he decided not to, because in this shape he would lose. He did laugh at the idea though. Felix looked at him. "What's so funny?" "Nothing…"


	4. Flames of Anger

It was getting late, and Feizi was on hey way. Jenna had been gone for some time now. Ivan saw Feizi off. "See you later, Feizi! I wonder where Jenna's been hiding all this time…"

Feizi began heading for Contigo to see Master Hamma. "Why did you do that?" Feizi knew who it was behind her. "Why did you lie to me, Jenna?" Jenna slowly approached Feizi. Feizi turned around with a grin on her face. "What are you going to do? You wont beat me if you're trying to fight. She put her weapons on the ground. "Isaac belongs to me, and me alone. I'm not letting you get away with what you did." Feizi laughed at Jenna. "You think he's yours? Why would anyone want to spend time with you?" Jenna swung at Feizi, but the trained martial artist was much too fast for her. "I don't even think you can defend yourself against me!" Jenna kept wildly swinging, and every time she did, Feizi avoids getting hit. Feizi raised her leg, startling Jenna and causing her to step back, and then Feizi hit Jenna in the stomach. "Ugh!" Jenna fell to the ground. Feizi kicked her on her back, and picked up the sword Jenna dropped. "You should've kept your weapon. I think I'll leave my mark on your forehead." Feizi began to put the blade to Jenna's forehead, but Jenna pushed her off. She began making chi hand signs, which made Feizi worried. With Jenna's sword, Feizi charged at Jenna. Jenna began breathing fire at Feizi. "What in the hell is going on?" Jenna stopped breathing fire. "You should've been born an Adept. I don't even need that sword." Jenna then began casting her attack spells. Among them, she continuously cast Dragon Fume. The whole field was covered in flames.

Sheba picked her head up from her nap. "Look at that!" Everyone looked at the massive blaze. Isaac yelled at Garet. "What did you do that for?" "WHAT! How could I have done it when I was sitting here the whole time!" Felix grabbed a sword and headed for the field. "It's Jenna! She's in trouble!" Garet and Mia suited up for battle. Isaac tried to get up, but Sheba wouldn't let him move. "You're hurt! I wont let you fight!" "Sheba, move!" Isaac threw Sheba aside, and grabbed a sword. "You, Ivan, and Piers stay here." He left for the fire as well. "I hope Jenna is okay…"

Feizi and Jenna had both collapsed from the smoke. "See how much your precious Isaac cares for you? He isn't even here to help you." Feizi passed out. "Jenna had also passed out. When she came to, she saw Mia and Felix putting out the fires, and Garet was watching over her. "What's going on here, Jenna? What happened?" Garet helped Jenna stand up. "I had to make her pay for what she did. Garet called Felix over. "She's delusional. We need to get her to a hospital, now.

When Isaac got to the field, everything was over. "Felix, what happened?" Felix greeted him. Jenna got into some kind of battle. I don't know what happened, but some other person here must have really pissed Jenna off. Isaac started thinking about what happened in the forest earlier. "Jenna wouldn't have picked a fight with Feizi, would she?"


	5. In the room

After the fire died down, the crew headed back to their ship, and prepared to take off. "I'm hungry. Do we have anything to eat, Isaac," Garet pouts. "Hey, buddy? Are you okay?" Isaac wakes up from a daydream. "Wha... what happened just now?" "Nothing... you were dozing off. You should take a rest. You're no good at keeping watch for monsters if you can't stay awake." "Yeah... I guess you're right. I'm going to go take a nap." Isaac leaves the deck. "Hey, Isaac! Tell Ivan to get out here!" Isaac nods his head, then heads inside. "Urp... I'll never get used to a flying ship... I need some water."

After getting a glass of water, Ivan slams into him. "Ow!" "No, my water! Ivan, what did you do that for?" Ivan gets up and looks at Isaac. "Sorry... I'm still getting the hang of this ship... anyway, Felix wants to see you. He says it's pretty important. You should see what he wants." Ivan struggles to keep his balance. "Alright. Where is he, by the way?" "He's with Jenna. Her room is down the hall to the left." Isaac pats Ivan on the head, and heads down the long hallway. "I almost forgot... Ivan! You have guard duty with Garet!" "What!" Ivan shrieks as he hits the floor face first. Isaac laughs, and walks away.

"Felix, you need me?" Isaac waits by the slightly ajar door, waiting for an answer, but didn't get one. "Hello?" He pushes the door open slowly, and found Jenna laying there with her eyes closed. "Felix- oh, oops. Guess he's not here." He walks towards Jenna quietly. "Don't want to wake you up." He stands near her bed for a few seconds. "Heh, she's cute when she's sleeping." Isaac turns around and heads out the door. "Gotcha!" Isaac stumbles out of fear after hearing Jenna's voice. "Jenna... can you not do that? You could've killed me!" Jenna giggles at the frightened boy. "Wow. You can save the world, fight giant monsters, and win a royal tournament, but you tremble in fear by a girl's voice? What a warrior!" Isaac sits down right beside Jenna. "Where's Felix? I thought he needed to see me?" "No, that was a lie I told Ivan to tell you. I'm the one who called you." They both sit still for a while."You okay? You weren't hurt, were you?" Jenna looks up a Isaac. No... not really. I just inhaled a bit of smoke, that's all." Jenna lays her head on Isaac's shoulder. "You don't have any feelings for Feizi, do you?" Isaac looked confused. "What? Where did this come from all of a sudden?" "Answer the question. Do you?" "Of corse not! What would give you that idea?" They sat there, both silent. "Jenna, I-" Jenna put her finger on his lips. "It's alright. You don't have to say anything else." Isaac looked slightly depressed, but relived at the fact that Jenna was still smiling. "I guess this means that you did cause those fires. You fought Feizi?" Jenna's smile washed off of her face. "Why does it matter? You don't care about Feizi. It shouldn't matter wether I did or didn't." "You could've been killed! That's why it matters, calm down... sorry." Isaac gets up. "I should've kept my mouth shut.", he said under his voice.

Isaac heads for the door. While walking, he gets whacked in the back of his head by a large pillow. "You're very childish, you know that?" Isaac picks the pillow and turns around. Jenna sticks her tongue out at him, and covers her head in her sheet, knocking away the pillow Isaac threw back at her. "Missed me!" Isaac jumps on the bed, covering up Jenna. "Try to get out, now!" Jenna tried her hardest to throw Isaac off of her. "You're heavy! Get off!" She rolls him over so that he is on his back, and she is leaning over him. He yanks the cover out of the way, to see what she was doing. They look at each other, realizing how they were positioned. They both get up, blushing and facing away from each other. Isaac opens his mouth. "I... didn't realize that we..." "It was kinda fun, actually." Isaac was startled by Jenna's response. "Is she serious", he thought to himself.. He turned around. "You're not joking, are you", he said in an almost sarcastic voice. Jenna puts her hands over her mouth. "Did I... say that... out loud?" A scheming grin takes over Isaac's face. "Isaac... why are you looking at me like that?" Isaac pins Jenna to the bed and starts tickling her. Jenna giggles, trying to get free. "Cut it out! someone might hear us!" He stops, and closes the door quietly. "You're perfectly alright with this? I mean, this... this is your first time, right? I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do", Isaac stated. Jenna thought to herself. "Do I really want to do this? It's sweet of him to care like this, but... I know he wants to. If I say it's alright though, it would only be a matter of time before everyone else finds out, and if Felix finds out... Why did he have to ask!" Jenna shakes her head and sighs. "I'm sorry, Isaac. I... don't think we should go too far just yet. Thank you for caring, though." "No problem, I guess." Isaac sits down right next to Jenna.

The ship shakes violently, almost doing a 180 in mid air. "What in the hell? What was that!" Isaac rushes out to the deck; Jenna follows him.


	6. Curse of the Anemos

"Liquifier!" Several white flame pillars burst from Garet's body, merging at their target high in the clouds. "Dammit! I can't hit the thing!" Isaac runs to Garet's side armed for battle. "What's going on? What's happening here?" Garet tosses Isaac back inside, clearing him from a Flash Bolt. "I don't know anything except the fact that a flying monster is trying to take down the ship! It attacks every forty- five seconds with some type of wind adept's skill!" Isaac pauses in thought for a while. "A wind adept... we need fire and earth adepts but... me and Garet fight better at close range. Our psynergy isn't as good as Felix's or Jenna's..." Isaac gives a nod to Jenna, who goes outside. "We need to go get Felix, Garet! He'll take that thing down easily!" "Okay, I'll go get him. Do the best you can here, pal!" Garet takes off, calling for Felix. Isaac concentrates for a few seconds, calling a golden light from his hand. Two tiny, brown creatures about a foot high fall to the deck of the ship. "Hey, hey, hey! What's wrong with you, dropping me on the ground like that? Aren't we best friends, Isaac", the djinni Flint complains. "Um... that did hurt a little, master..." Ground whispers. Isaac ignores Flint. Ground, I need you to find whatever is attacking the ship and pull it down." Ground nods (at least tries to nod to the best of her ability) and dissipates into four glowing balls. Ground files into the clouds, pulling down a dragon similar to the Tempest Lizard of the Shuhalla Desert: the only difference is the lighter color and the large wings on it's back. As soon as it is in plain sight, Mia, Piers, Sheba, and Jenna Attack. "Glacier", Piers and Mia call out, creating a massive iceberg in the sky. "Searing Beam", Jenna yells, triggering a trail of flame from her blade. Isaac jumps from behind them. "Let's go, Flint!" Isaac tries to finish the creature off, but gets thrown back. After Isaac falls, both Mia and Piers launch their attacks. Peirs's Glacier dissolves before it hits, but Mia's iceberg hits the monster at full force, tearing one of the wings. The dragon rolls in pain as Felix, Garet, and Ivan reach the deck. "What's going on here-" before Felix could even finish, the dragon's tail smashes into his chest, rocketing him off of the ship. "Felix!" Isaac grabs Felix's leg, leaving Felix hanging off of the ship. Piers and Garet try to help Felix back up, leaving Ivan, Mia, Sheba, and Jenna to stop the dragon's frenzy. Ivan and Jenna both dash at the dragon, and a high- pitched whistle comes from both weapons. Ivan first calls his release. "Asura!" He lunges and tries to silence the dragon, but gets pushed back. "What's going on? It's like a force field!" Jenna calls her release. "Let me try! Mad Zephyr!" Jenna gets through and lands a hit, but gets knocked back pretty hard from a counter attack. She slams into Isaac, causing her, Felix, and Isaac to fall off of the flying ship. "No!" Peirs makes one last try at saving his teammates, but fails. "This thing can only be hit by females? What kind of creature is this?" Mia looks at Sheba, then replies. "I have no idea, but we need to get rid of it before we all sink." Sheba and Mia call on their strongest Djinni: Gasp for Sheba, and Hail for Mia. Combined, they finally manage to exterminate the dragon. "Garet you, Ivan, Sheba, and Mia should go find Felix, Jenna, and Isaac." Piers says as he steers the ship to a safe place. "I am going to take a look at the engine room to check for any damage." "Good idea" Garet answers as he heads for his weapon. "We have to find them."

Isaac opens his eyes. "Ugn... I feel like someone just hit me with a mace..." He checks his surroundings, and finds Felix unconscious next to him, and Jenna knocked out a few feet back. He checks himself for any sign of injury, and after he finishes, he tries to wake up Felix. "Hey Felix! Get up!" Felix slowly comes to. "You know, I always thought about how it would feel to fall off of that thing. I never imagined I actually would." He faces Isaac. "Where's Jenna?" Isaac points to Jenna, and both he and Felix head towards her. "Hey is that... it is!" Felix tries to get a better look, while Isaac runs to Jenna. "It's what? What are you talking about?" Just as he makes his way to his companions, he catches a glimpse of Isaac's face. "Why are you making that face? You look like you just got pierced..." "Felix, it's Jenna! She's... she's bleeding!" "What... are you sure?" Isaac picks the wounded girl up. "We have to help her! She's losing a lot of blood!" Felix scans the environment. "I don't see any towns... and she must have been like that for hours-" Isaac cuts of Felix. "Do something! Find a town! We are in Atteka, right? We have to get to Contigo!" "Isaac calm down. We don't know if we're even in Atteka, let alone where Contigo is from here!" Isaac turns his back to Felix. "I'm not going to stand here and let her die!" "Isaac, she's not going to die as long as we don't be rash." Felix approaches Isaac, but gets knocked away by Isaac's foot. Isaac sets Jenna on a nearby stump. Felix catches his breath after Isaac's blow. "What in the hell has gotten into you? Did you land on your head or something?" "Felix, I'm going to look for a village, and I'm taking Jenna with me. Don't try to stop me..." "Or what? What makes you think you have the right to tell me where my sister is going?" Isaac doesn't answer. He just draws his Gaia Blade. "Isaac, you aren't serious, are you? If you have time to fight, then you have time to help figure out where we are so we can get help!" "If you think that, then go look. I'm going to help Jenna, be it with or without you." He places Jenna on his shoulder, and backs into a nearby forest, keeping an eye on Felix until he vanished into the shadows of the trees. "Dammit, Isaac! You're not thinking right! Contigo is this way!" Felix turns to face the Jupiter Lighthouse. "There has to be a reason he's being so..." Felix pauses. "...Isaac, I won't let your feelings get you and my sister killed." He runs after Isaac.

**Meanwhile...**

"M... Master Hamma... please open up..." Hamma sits up in her chair, and opens her door. "Feizi, why have you come here? I thought you were heading back to Anagra..." "My powers they have cursed me! I can't control them!" "What are you... oh, no. It is as I feared." Hamma fetches a beaded necklace from a shelf. "The power I bestowed on you years ago were stable only because the beacon of Jupiter was unlit. Now that it is, it has taken over your darkest thoughts... trying to consume you. I knew that the power of foresight was no threat, but..." Feizi grabs a chair. "But..." "The other power... the power to create creatures by sheer thought... the power that ultimately led to the doom of the Anemos... The very power that gave birth to Charon's anger..." "Has gone out of control inside of me?" Hamma nods her head."That power was for you to create small, weak monsters for your protection, but with the power of wind at full strength... seemingly invincible fiends will appear. I must take back that power before it is too late." Hamma puts the beads around Feizi. "Master Hamma, why did you give me such a terrible ability?" Hamma concentrates her energy into the pure white beads, then they begin to turn into a deep violet color, then black. Afterwards, Hamma takes the beads off of Feizi, and puts them on herself. "I am sorry, Feizi. I tried to use you to escape my own curse... the curse of my people. Should I die with this power, it may run rampant, unleashing invincible abominations on the world and destroying everything." "Hamma walks towards the door. I know they may no longer trust you after your power caused you to fight with Jenna, but Isaac, Jenna, and Felix are on their way here. Don't leave the house for too long." "Where are you going, Master?" Hamma closes her eyes. "To the Anemos inner sanctum. I need Dullahan's help." She disappears into thin air.

A/N: After a LOOOOOOOOONG time... I think that I finally know how this will turn out. This was bugging me the whole time, but I am ready to finish this, then I'll finish my other fic (the Beyblade one). Wish me luck, because I will need it.


	7. Love in Contigo

WARNING! This chapter has lemon in it, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read it. Remember: I warned you, so don't complain to me if you don't like what you see, err... read.

"I think it's this way..." Isaac stopped to try an get his bearings. He knew that his worst skill in navigating is... navigating. "Felix must be out of his mind to think that I would just wait for him to find help. I'm perfectly capable of finding my way." Isaac pauses, then sits on a nearby rock, laying Jenna across his lap. "Who am I kidding? I couldn't find my way to my own house if I was in front of it. I gotta go find Felix." Isaac looks around, trying to figure out where he came from, hoping he'd remember. "What have I gotten myself into now?"

Garet cuts down another swarm of monsters, wildly swinging his axe around. "Garet, watch that thing, or you'll hit us too!" Sheba gets back on her feet after ducking Garet swings. Ivan, appears to look into the distance, as if he spotted something far away. "Hey, Garet! Isn't that Felix over there?" Garet turns around. "Hey, yeah! It is... but..." "Isaac and Jenna aren't with him." The trio hurry over to their leader's aid. "We... have to go back... Isaac and Jenna are still... in that forest..." Felix collapses after telling Garet, Ivan, and Sheba where their friends are. Ivan runs to the spot Felix mentioned. "Hurry up guys!" Sheba and Garet carry Felix with them, and head to the forest.

Sheba looks around for any sign of Isaac or Jenna, and spots one of Isaac's djinni. "Hey, I found something-" "I ain't a thing, litter girl!" Bane shouts. "This thing has quite a mouth for a dirt mouse..." Bane jumps at Sheba's face. "I ain't a dirt mouse either!" "If you guys are looking for master, he's over here." Bane leads Felix, Garet, Ivan, and Sheba into a large clearing. "...He was here..." "Where did he go?" Ivan walks over and pick up Bane. "The last time I saw him, he was sitting on that rock over there. He told me to go look for Felix, but then he left. "Maybe we should ask Master Hamma if she can track Isaac and Jenna down?" Garet turns to Sheba. "Why ask her? You and Ivan are Jupiter Adepts, too! Why can't you to do it?" Sheba sighs and responds. "I'm a Jupiter Adept, but I don't have that ability yet." "My power of perception is nowhere near as good has Master Hamma's. We're better of asking her, Garet." Ivan heads north, straight for Contigo, and Sheba and Garet follow.

Isaac finally exits the forest and finds himself at the gates of Contigo. "Well, I was going the right way after all!" Isaac carries Jenna into the inn, and rents a room. Once inside, he sets Jenna on a bed, and puts water on a towel to wipe the blood off of her. "Good, she stopped bleeding. She should be up in a little while." Isaac leaves the room and closes the door. Upon hearing the door shut, Jenna slowly opens her eyes. "What happened... Where am I?" She gets up and looks out the room window. "Contigo? That's right! I fell off of the ship, and..." Sunlight beams off of a half- sheathed Gaia Blade, and gleams in Jenna's eye. "This is Isaac's... So he must be here. I don't see any trace of Felix, though." She turns her attention back to the window. "I hope he's alright..." The door cracks, and Jenna turns towards the sound. Isaac walks into the room. "Oh, you're awake! I figured you wouldn't have stayed asleep for too long." He hands Jenna a cup. "Something wrong?" Jenna turns up to face the warrior. "Where's Felix? Is he alright?" A melancholic look covers Isaac's face. "He's alright, but... While we were in the forest, we... split up." "Split up? Why? He got lost?" "No, well... yes... We both thought that we were going the right way to Contigo, and I was right, so..." "He just got lost. That's good. At least he's okay." Isaac thought to himself. "I don't think that Jenna needs to know me and Felix got into a fight... over her for that matter. I'd better change the subject." "Is the tea good? I put some orange juice in it, 'cause I thought it was a lemon." Jenna looked down at her cup. "Oh, I haven't even tried it yet." Isaac walks over to his bed, taking a seat on it. "Felix will probably be over here soon. He has a better sense of direction than I do." Isaac lays his sword on the ground. Jenna walks over to Isaac, and sits right next to him. Isaac sits up, making room for Jenna. "Isaac, why did how did you mistake an orange for a lemon?" Isaac thinks to himself. "She's back to normal... picking up on meaningless details as usual..." "Answer me!" "Hey, don't get mad at me! You're the one drinking it!" Jenna giggles. "It's alright. It's good anyway." Jenna rests her head on Isaac's chest. "Remember when we were on the ship, and you asked me if I was ready?" "Ready for what? I don't remember asking you anything." "What? You don't remember when we were playing around on the ship?" "...Oh, yeah! Now I remember." The two were silent for a moment. "I... changed my mind. I think I'm ready." Isaac's face turned blood red after hearing Jenna's statement. "You're serious?" Jenna laughs as Isaac tries to control the flow of blood to his head. "Yes, I'm serious. This isn't the reaction a guy is supposed to get when a girl tells him she wants to have sex with him!" "What? You just came out of the blue with that! How was I supposed to react?" Jenna laughs at the flustered boy. "You're so dense, but I guess it's part of your charm." Isaac buries his head into a pillow. Jenna leans over him, a rests her head on his neck. "Hey, Isaac, I was thinking..." Isaac turned his head over so he could hear what Jenna was saying. "You know, Felix is going to find out about us dating eventually, so..." Jenna sits up and begins loosening her armor. "Why don't we just tell him?" "I'm actually surprised. I honestly thought that he would find out on his own earlier. You know what? With his smarts, he probably does know." Isaac taps Jenna on the shoulder has he sits up. "Are you even listening to me?" "Huh? You said something?" Jenna playfully smiles at Isaac. "You're really childish sometimes, Jenna." The two just sat there, staring into each other's eyes, until Isaac gently puts his hand on Jenna's face, and the two kiss each other passionately.

"What do you want, child of Anemos?" A blurry image of Dullahan speaks to Hamma in her mind. "I have accidentally passed a curse down to someone who has no relation to Anemos. I wish to know if there is any way to free my student from this curse." A chill sweeps the entire Inner Sanctum. "In all of the instances that I have seen, the only remedy I have seen so far is for one to release the curse in the form of a beast, and to slay it; ridding themselves of their dark desires, and ultimately; ridding themselves of the curse. This will not be an easy task. This particular creature will not only draw power from the users psynergy, but it will draw power from the user's life as well, and may kill the user if he or she does not take caution of their own power." "...Thank you, Dullahan."Hamma opens her eyes, and exits the Sanctum, returning to her home in Contigo.

Isaac holds Jenna by her waist and lays her down on his bed. Jenna, who had nothing more than her undergarments, simply let Isaac do as he pleased with her body. Isaac, who has only his blue pants on, leans over her, kissing on her neck. Jenna arches her back just enough so that Isaac can unhook her red bra. Isaac unhooks and tosses it to the side, then cups Jenna's breasts, kissing her at the same time. Jenna releases a soft moan as Isaac's hands run down her body. Isaac slides his fingers around the area of skin just above the linen of Jenna's last piece of clothing before proceeding to remove them. Isaac steps back to remove his own clothes, but catches a glimpse of Jenna while doing so. "Wow, I didn't think that Jenna's body looked this good..." Isaac thought to himself.

After removing what clothes he had on, he made his way back over to Jenna, and slowly leaned back over her, positioning himself between her legs. He lays his head down next to Jenna's ear. "Jenna, if once I start, I want you to bite my neck softly until the pain stops." Jenna thought to herself. "Hurt? Why is this going to hurt?" She put her lips to Isaac,s neck and began to kiss him as Isaac thrusts his manhood into her. Initially, Jenna moaned, but she bit down on Isaac's neck as he told her to if she was in pain. After a few seconds, Isaac feels Jenna bite loosen. Jenna pulls her mouth away from Isaac's neck, and presses her lips against Isaac's. Isaac slowly moves his abdomen backwards and forwards, causing Jenna to moans every few times he exits and re-enters her. "This is like a dream... it feels like a dream..." Jenna thinks to herself, now laying back on Isaac's bed. "It's like a dream... a dream I never want to wake up from..." Jenna moans loudly as Isaac continues to speed his rhythm to a higher pace.

After about a few minutes, Isaac slows to a stop, then picks Jenna up; putting her on top of himself. He himself then sits up, and continues to push into Jenna. "Isaac is so good at this..." Jenna kisses Isaac's neck again, releasing sounds of pleasure in the process. After a few more minutes, Isaac begins to speed up again. "Isaac... something is happening to me..." Jenna moans. "Don't worry, that's a good thing. You're about to climax. Just let yourself flow." Jenna tries to stop herself from screaming, but gives in as she has her orgasm. Isaac climaxes as well; both of them screaming out each other's name. After a few seconds, Isaac falls back onto his bed, with Jenna's head falling onto his chest. After about five minutes of trying to catch her breath, Jenna manages to speak. "Thank you, Isaac." "Huh? You don't have to thank me." "Yes I do. For the year we were separated, you could've been with any other girl out there, yet... you chose me." "That's because you're the only one I love enough to stay with, Jenna." Jenna closes her eyes and smiles. "...Thank you. I love you to, Isaac." Isaac kisses Jenna's forehead, then he too closes his eyes. "You're welcome, Jenna."

Garet carries Felix through the forest. Ivan notices a twitch of Felix's hand. "Hey, I think he's getting up!" "Huh?" Garet sets Felix on his own to feet. "Ugh... I feel like I fell off of a boat." Sheba giggles at Felix. "You kinda did, Felix." Felix turns around. "Hey, we're at Contigo. We should spend the night here, then resume our search for Isaac and Jenna in the morning. Sheba, tell Piers, Mia, and Kraden what we're going to do." "Alright." Sheba begins to use Mind Read to inform The ship. "Garet, do you have any money on you?" "Felix, I don't carry anything with me but my axe. Besides: you actually think that Isaac would let me carry anything that can easily be misplaced?" Felix turns to Ivan. "Do you have anything?" "I have a few coins, but... I'm about 30 coins short from a room at the inn." "That should be enough. I have a few with me. Let's go to the inn."

A/N Wow, 5000 hits! That's a milestone for me. Anyway, I'm really hoping to finish this one. I want it to be done in no more than three chapters, so I'm going to start typing up chapter 8 really soon, but if it takes a while, that means that I'm probably going to have 11+ chapters, so bear with me. Chapter 8's not going to be uploaded soon though, because orientation at school starts August 26th, and I still don't have anything ready for college but a refrigerator, so thing's are really going to be busy.


	8. Break the curse!

A confused and weakened Feizi walks through the streets of Contigo. "What is this... What is... happening to me..." Feizi practically collapses, yet her unconscious body walks on, heading towards the Inn Isaac and Jenna are resting in, faintly cry Issac's name. On the way there, she is spotted by Felix. "That's the girl that came to visit Isaac earlier. Where is she going? What is she muttering on about?", Felix thinks to himself. "Maybe she knows where Issac is now. I should follow her." Felix turns to Garet, Ivan, and Sheba. "We're going this way. Come on." They all follow Felix as he quietly follows Feizi. While pursuing her, he notices that a creature similar to the ones they encountered earlier flying over Feizi: almost invisibly. "What is going on here... I have a bad feeling about this." Feizi stops walking right when she approaches the Inn. At that moment, the transparent makes itself appear, in it's true form: a massive phoenix about half the Fusion Dragon. It lets loose a thundering cry, and then begins to fire bolts of energy in random places around it.

The tremors from the monster's rampage outside of the Inn wake up many of the guests: including Isaac and Jenna. "What in the hell was that?" Jenna shouts, trying to rush and put her armor on. "Is it Karst and Agaito?" Isaac put his armor back on, grabs his blade, and storms out of the door. "I don't know, but we have to find out." Jenna follows him.

Felix and company all draw their weapons. "Is it this one like the others?" Garet shouts as he charges toward it. Right as he attempts to cut it, it becomes transparent, and the axe slips right through it. Hamma voice projects out of nowhere. "Only those with a strong relationship to the creator may harm this beast..." Ivan looks around. "Hamma? Sister, where are you?" "I am in the Anemos Sanctum. If I get too close to that creature, it will begin to drain my powers and life, as it has done to Feizi." "Life? We have to stop this thing!" Isaac and Jenna run through the Inn door. "Wha- What is that?!" Isaac yells in shock at the mere sight of the creature. "Isaac! We have to find a way to kill that thing, or else Feizi will die!" Felix tries his hardest to shout the bird's yells. "Only those with a strong relationship with the creator can harm it!" "Creator? Who in the hell is the creator? Feizi?" Isaac turns to Jenna. "Who is this creator person?" "Jenna dashes for the monster. "I think the creator is Feizi, Isaac! I think only we can harm this thing!" Ivan stares in confusion at the sight of Jenna charging for the bird. "Why is Jenna trying to fight it? Doesn't she know she can't do anything?" Felix turns to Ivan. "It's a long story. I'll tell you after this is all done."

Isaac leaps into the sky as he attempts to slash directly at the creature's head, and killing it in one strike. His plan fails, as the monster moves out of the way, but Isaac managed to clip the bird's wing, dropping the altitude the creature could fly to. "Ugh... Why does he protect her..." Feizi and the monster's voices speak in perfect synchronization. "What makes her special..." The beast raises a massive talon and lunges it straight for Jenna. "Damn! It's going to go straight for Jenna!", Isaac yells as he tries his hardest to land faster. Garet casts a quick Protect psynergy, and Ivan casts High Impact to strengthen everyone. "Jenna, attack it now!" Jenna nods, then jumps, also aiming for the head of the beast.

"How dare her... Take him from me..." The monster opens it's beak, revealing large, black, saw-like teeth. Unable to stop in mid-air, Jenna helplessly flies into the bird's mouth and is quickly swallowed. She winds up in a room similar to the Anemos Sanctum. "Where am I..." A hazy image of Feizi walks in front of Jenna. "I am sorry, Jenna." "Huh? What are you? Where am I?" The Feizi image only bows it's head replies, "Please forgive me, Jenna! I wasn't myself! I didn't know what was happening!" "What the hell are you talking about, Feizi? What do you mean?" The image of Feizi solidifies, as if the true Feizi had just showed up. "I am sorry I acted so stupidly. I hope you will forgive me." Jenna grows more frustrated with every syllable that escapes Feizi's mouth. "Feizi, stop apologizing! Just explain what happened. What did you mean, you weren't yourself?" Feizi picks herself up. "It happened when I first met Master Hamma. I was given precognitive powers, but they never worked until i was hit in the head by a psynergy stone. Ever since then, I have been able to predict strange occurrences. When my powers first manifested, I was actually foreseeing disasters, but as I grew older, my 'other' power began to manifest. Whenever I felt strong emotion, strange things would happen. I realized this when my friend Hsu had made me very, very angry one day, and I said that he would die soon. A few days later, he was trapped under a pile of rocks. It was stated that Some man named Saturos had caused the rocks to fall, but I know Hsu. His training would have let him escape the boulders easily. I had a dream during a nap when that happened: that he was trapped by a lavender colored vine. At first, I didn't know... but after a while, I kept seeing people that did not do what I wanted... they all kept getting into accidents from some type of lavender- colored object... and the only people who have ever been able to stop these objects were females." "So basically, you're saying that one of your powers seems more like a curse, because it feeds off of your thoughts..." Feizi lowers her head. "I do not want this power anymore. Please, do as Master Hamma says. Destroy this power, or kill me if you have too. I do not want to bear this burden any longer."

Isaac and company stare at the now immobilized beast, with puzzled reactions. "Did it get sick or something? Why did it stop?" Ivan walks up to the giant bird and pokes it. The bird falls down, and a lavender light forms above it, and tosses Jenna out. Feizi's faintly audible voice reaches Jenna: "Now! Strike it down!" Jenna draws her blade, and strikes the creature directly on it's forehead. It doesn't make a single sound as it slowly dissipates into the air.

Hamma materializes herself in front or the group. "It is done. My curse has finally been lifted." Hamma turns to Jenna, who is trying to hold up a fatigued Feizi. "I am sorry I put you all through this. It was the only way to lift my curse." Everyone looks around quietly, until Isaac finally speaks up. "You mean to tell me that all of this was your doing? You knew this was going to happen, yet you-" "It was the only way. If I had acted sooner, you all may have wound up dead. I could not risk letting any of you die before your time just to lift my own curse." Everyone just stands, quiet and motionless.

"Well, that's that!" Jenna steps up, breaking the moment of silence. "It's over now, and there is no point in worrying about it now." Garet whispers to Felix. "Is it just me, or is Jenna saying we should let bygones be bygones and move on?" Felix thinks to himself for a moment. "She's trying to hide it... They both are." He then turns to Garet. "Hey, this is a good thing! Don't complain or else she'll start complaining, too!" "What did you say, Felix? Are you implying that I complain about everything?" Everyone sighs as the ship lowers itself in Contigo. Felix thinks to himself as the group boards the ship. "She's definitely hiding it. They did something, and they don't want me to know about it... Isaac, you had better not..."

A/N: Yeah... It's getting close to the end... I hope that I can end this just as good as it started. Oh well! I have two more chapters to close the story on! Hooray for the final stretch!


End file.
